Another Albert and Rose story
by FunkyBubble14
Summary: Just another story about Albert and Rosie. Takes place right after the show ends, VERY fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Bye Bye Birdie, or any of the characters**

A/N Takes places almost right after the end of the show, based on the musical, NOT the movie, VERY fluffy

Rose Alvarez was the happiest woman in the world. She was sitting next to her boss- no, her fiancé, on a train to Pumpkin Falls, Iowa. Just this morning, she had thought they were going back to New York. She had known Albert wanted to marry her, but she had assumed they would return to New York! She didn't think she could feel more elated when Albert announced that he had gotten a job in Pumpkin Falls- teaching English!

She leaned back against Albert and gave a long sigh of content. He had even gotten them a private compartment on the train. That had to be expensive…

"Albert," Rose began cautiously, "how much was Conrad's bail?"

Albert turned to her and thought for a moment. "I think it ended up being about a hundred and fifty dollars."

A hundred and fifty dollars? Rose was getting worried.

"But didn't you say that you spend every cent you had getting Conrad out of jail?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"How did you afford train tickets?"

Albert laughed, and Rose couldn't stop herself from smiling, if only for a moment. She loved hearing Albert laugh…

"You see Rose, I didn't bail Conrad until after I had bought train tickets for you and I-"

"You and me."

"Right. And train tickets for Conrad and Mama, and there was the down payment for the house in Pumpkin Falls-"

Rose hated to interrupt him again, but this was too much. She threw her arms around his neck, muffling his next words.

"Oh, Albert, we already have a house? That's wonderful!"

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"I also bought these."

Rose pulled away from him to see what he had in his hand. She looked down and saw a pair of gold wedding rings. Her jaw dropped; she was speechless. Something which does not happen to Rose Alvarez very often.

"Albert- I, when did…"

He kissed her, silencing her rambling.

" I thought we could do it now. Get married, I mean." He grinned. "I hope you've got a white dress with you."

Rose just stared at him. Albert started to get nervous. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. He'd better explain.

"Rose, you're not very religious. I'm not very religious, so…I … I thought"

Rose kissed him, cutting him off.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You have the rings. I have the papers. Why not? Let's do it right now."

Looking into her eyes, Albert could tell she meant it. He could almost feel his heart swelling up inside his chest. He stood and pulled Rose up to stand opposite him, holding her steady against the movement of the train. He held the rings out in front of him, and Rose took the larger of the two to give to Albert. Albert took a deep breath.

"So… what do we do first?" Rose looked at him a moment before answering.

"You mean you don't know?" Albert shook his head. "Well, I suppose we say vows, exchange rings…"

She left the end of her sentence hanging, hoping Albert would understand the rest. He nodded slowly and took her hands in his much larger ones.

"I can start. Do you, Rose Alvarez, promise to love me always, no matter what happens? Stay faithful to me, um, in sickness and in health?" _That was something people usually said in wedding vows, right? _"Til death do us part?"

"I do". Rose could hardly believe it. Was she really getting married, right now? Before, she thought herself the happiest woman in the world. Now, she felt like the happiest woman in the entire universe. With a start, she realized that Albert was waiting for her to say her vows. She gathered her thoughts and began.

"Do you, Albert J. Peterson, promise to love me for all time, no matter what happens? To take care of me, to value my thoughts and opinions, to hold me tight when I feel alone?" She paused, and looked Albert right in the eyes. "In sickness and in health, til death do us part?"

"I do". Despite what he may have been telling himself for years, Albert was about to marry the girl of his dreams. He had loved her since the moment he met her. He just didn't realize that until very recently. He took her hand and removed the engagement ring he had given her mere hours earlier, and slid on the wedding ring. He was pleased to see that it fit perfectly, and replaced the engagement ring. He was nearly trembling when Rose took his hand and placed the gold band on his finger. Albert looked at Rosie, hardly thinking straight through his joy.

"So, are we man and wife no-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Rose had already begun kissing him, quite passionately. Albert smiled as much as he could while being kissed; he put his hands around her slender waist, and picked her up and spun her around. Slowly they broke away. Albert kissed her forehead and said "I now pronounce you Mrs. Albert Peterson." Rose looked at him and smiled.

"The English teacher's wife," she said.


End file.
